


Chironex fleckeri

by zindori (Zinthezinner)



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aquariums, F/F, Lovesickness, Obsession, So what, Yandere, Yandere!Matsubara Kanon, it's not a bad thing, ok so maybe it's just the author writing about native jellyfish, with some yandere sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/zindori
Summary: Kanon takes a trip to the aquarium and ponders on a few things while looking at a certain box jellyfish.Maybe you'll learn a thing or two as well, dear reader!More in the notes.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Chironex fleckeri

**Author's Note:**

> You _know_ I'm that bitch who puts Australian flora and fauna into anything they can squeeze it into. Have fun learning some jellyfish facts today (:
> 
> If you get thoughts like those presented in this work, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort about it. This quantity and intensity of violent thoughts is not normal.

Kanon was alone in the aquarium. Not _alone_ alone, not at 4pm on a wednesday, but not _with_ anyone either. It wasn’t the busiest it could've been though, which Kanon only knew from the fact of the timing and the frequency at which she was brushed or bumped by others. She wasn’t paying attention, not really.  
  
What she _was_ paying attention to was Chironex fleckeri, commonly known as the sea wasp.  
  
Found on the northern and north-western beaches of Australia, as well as Papua New Guinea, Malaysia, Vietnam, and the Philippines, this cubozoan creature had a confirmed kill count of 63 Australians between 1884 and 1996 (with a much larger number of far less serious envenomations).  
  
Kanon couldn’t imagine killing 63 humans, even over 112 years, but she could imagine killing at least one. One particular one.  
  
She looked at the creature closer. It had a bell roughly the size of a human skull, or, to be less morbid, around 30 centimetres. Its tentacles when hunting were around 3 metres long, 10 times the size of the bell, but when passively swimming they retracted to a mere 15cm. The tentacles themselves were split into four groups, one on each corner of the “box” of the box jellyfish, and were, coated in a high concentration of cnidocytes (stinging cells). The creature was nigh-invisible ordinarily, though the aquarium's lighting was designed to enable guests to see it. This ordinarily low visibility was a hazard to humans, who often didn't even notice before the sting hit that they were in danger.  
  
Kanon repeated those facts to herself as she watched the aquarium lights in the dark tank in the dark room change from blue to green and back again. Blue to green, green to blue, blue to green. Green, the colour of envy… she could relate to that. As a bonus, a midpoint between the two tones reminded Kanon of the object of her envy: one Hikawa Sayo.  
  
Even thinking about her teal-haired schoolmate in a calm environment like this made Kanon clench her fists. She’d been breaking a lot more drumsticks lately, ever since the band party, ever since _she’d_ shown up. Ever since that day, Sayo had been a nuisance. Prior to that day, they were merely schoolmates, but as soon as she’d met Kanon’s dearest Misaki, Roselia’s guitarist had become a thorn in her side.  
  
Kanon had wanted to confess on the spot when Misaki had asked Kanon what Sayo was like, but that timing would have been too suspicious even if she could muster the nerve. Nerve, nerve, always the nerve. Ever since she’d confessed to that other person in her first year at Hanasakigawa and been rejected, always the nerve. Too intense, they’d said, there was no way they could go out with someone so obsessive. They’d been scared enough to run from her in that moment.  
  
And so the nerves, and so the drumming, and so the breaking of sticks.  
  
Kanon had sworn off of love since then, but when Misaki came to her through HHW, she’d broken her oath. She couldn’t help it.  
  
She’d fallen for her, sinking deep below the waves of casual affection to the depths of relentless love. Unlike Chironex fleckeri, which was predominantly in coastal waters and associated rivers when active, Kanon was far from the shallow end. She was, as they say, completely off the deep end.  
  
Misaki was just so kind, and reliable, and helpful, and resilient, and pretty, and everything Kanon could want in a partner; of course Kanon had fallen for her. Of course that fluttery, heart-pounding, flooding, floating, crowded, everything, everything, everything rush had hit when Misaki had taken her hand for the first time. Of course those thoughts had come back, and of course they’d grown a thousandfold when Sayo showed up.  
  
And she hated it. She hated it! Why was a girl like her cursed with such awful thoughts? Why did she have to think about stalking, about threatening, about hurting and killing?  
  
About killing…  
  
About killing…  
  
About killing Sayo.  
  
About tying her up, weighing her down, and throwing her into the ocean. She’d been setting that up for a while, convincing Kokoro to lend her a small boat every now and then. She’d been learning to sail it and had gotten to the point where she could take one out on her own, with a license and everything. It wouldn’t be unreasonable for her to take it out one night with her peer and just… drop her into the briny depths off the coast.  
  
That’d be suspicious, though. Much easier would be either baiting her into the suicide she seemed so close to anyway, or killing her and making it look like a suicide. Again, rope came into it. Kanon thought about tying that knot beforehand, about threatening the guitarist into being hanged by the neck until dead, about the girl’s lifeless body dangling midair, swaying gently as though rocking with invisible waves…  
  
She could always poison her… That could be easy enough, though again it would be suspicious.  
  
Kanon realised a common thread as she looked again at the jelly before her. Ropes and poisons reminded her of the tentacles of her beloved jellyfish. The ropes were the tentacles themselves, the poisons imitating the work of the cnidocytes.  
  
Unlike her methods, Chironex fleckeri (which was known as “the most lethal jellyfish in the world”) could kill a human in 2-5 minutes with the cnidocytes causing cardiac arrest. All it took was a short swim towards movement, an extension of the tentacles, and down the target went, assuming they were small enough and/or far enough away from help.  
  
Of course, when the sea wasp did this it was mostly for the prawns and small fish that made up its diet. Kanon’s theoretical kill was not for survival, but for love. Or perhaps it was for survival, for love is survival? God knows those feelings were eating at her, killing her.  
  
Kanon scrunched her eyes closed.  
  
She’d thought a lot about how a horrible person like herself should be gone from the world, though she was far too scared to do anything about it. Not that she’d done anything wrong yet…  
  
Was texting Misaki more than average wrong? Was visiting her often wrong? Was looking through her things while she wasn’t watching really wrong? She just had to make sure Sayo wasn’t stealing her, were those things really so wrong?  
  
Yes! She was hopeless, evil, a bother, and she felt like crying in the middle of the aquarium around all these people again. Misaki made her feel so good she could cry, Sayo made her feel so angry she could cry, her own thoughts made her so sad she could cry. All of it was too much for the delicate girl, so cry she did.  
  
Aware immediately of her tears, she tried to wipe them away and compose herself, but to no avail. She closed her eyes, feeling her heartrate for what it was. It was beating nearly out of her chest. She couldn’t help thinking of her rejection, of Misaki rejecting her like that, of being kicked out of the band for being a creep.  
  
She didn’t want that she didn’t want that she didn’t want that no no no no no-  
  
“Miss?”  
  
Kanon snapped to attention. Oh no… she’d caused a scene again! God, she was the worst…  
  
“Miss? Are you o-”  
“I’m fine! I’m fine. S-sorry…”  
“Hey, it’s ok. Do you need to get out for a bit? Where are your friends?”  
“F-friends? N-no, I’m h-here on my own… I’ll be fine. Sorry…”  
“If you say so…”  
  
Deep breaths, Kanon.  
  
The person who had approached her watched cautiously for a moment before retreating. They, too, seemed to be alone, which was something of a relief. There were small children staring, though, which made the bluenette shrink.  
  
Sayo’s fault. Sayo’s fault Sayo’s fault Sayo’s fault Sayo’s fault Sayo’s fault. If Sayo was gone, she could go back to normal and keep herself under control. No more breakdowns. No more tears. No more intrusive thoughts.  
  
Looking back at the sea wasp in the tank before her, Kanon reached a decision. She couldn’t keep doing this. She had to get rid of her rival, and she had to do it soon. Before she could confess to their love. Before - and even considering this sent an icy shiv through Kanon’s heart - their love could confess to her.  
  
If she could just get rid of Sayo, she could buy herself some time to confess to Misaki and then the feelings would calm down and they could live happily. That’s how it was, right?  
  
Kanon sighed. She should do it soon, before she could lose her resolve.  
  
She gazed up at the strange creature before her and waved a hand as she made to leave.  
  
“Thank you, jellyfish-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort if you get a lot of violent thoughts. It's not normal to want so much to kill and die for your crush, and if your emotions get this intense, it's worth looking into.


End file.
